A New Creature
by LordFrieza
Summary: Forces have gathered together to create a new life.  While the forces that are conspiring may be considered evil the life that is created isn't. This innocent girl is connected to Diana in more ways than she can possibly know.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new Creature Authors Note**_

_**Like Diana, Donna's Origin has been revamped several times. Since she was never used in JL or JLU I thought that I would write an origin story for her there that would fit into the JL (Justice League) or JLU (Justice League Unlimited) universe. As I started writing it occurred to me that Donna's connection to Diana seeming being able to sense her emotions, and feel Diana's pain as if it was her own needed something more than just being a sort of clone. So instead I am borrowing part of the idea from the comics that Diana and Donna share part of the same soul. The magic that connects them connects them directly through Diana's soul.**_

_**I do hope that I am able to make this well… as enjoyable and readable as possible. Thanks so much, and please leave me any feedback. **_


	2. Sisters

_**A new Creature chapter 1  
'Sisters'**_

A dark form walked into the old cemetery. The age of the Cemetery was barely know, and the fact that it was one of the few still used by the Church in Gotham meant hours upon hours of trying to keep the information correct. Tonight the being standing here didn't care for the age of the cemetery, nor did it care for the criminals or saints buried here. What it did care for was the need to create something. The being moved a hand over the hood it wore and revealed a face. The face was beautiful, but sad. The woman knelt to the ground and began scooping up hand fulls of dirt from a fresh grave. She continued until she had a large bag full of it. Taking the dirt she walked toward a large tomb and opened the door. Stepping inside watched the light of the moon peak through the opening on the roof. She had precious little time now. She drew the shape of a body on a large stone table. Taking the dirt she spread it evenly and then she took out a small vial of blood.

"Forgive me Diana." The woman said as she dumped the blood on the dirt and began to say a low chant in latin.

Energy seemed to swirl around the woman and the dirt. The dirt seemed to take on a shape and slowly it lifted. The more it lifted the more real and solid it became. The dirt became flesh, hair, eyes. Slowly the woman finished chanting and she looked at the form. It was Diana, but it wasn't. It was younger, naive, and trusting. It looked at the woman who tried to smile, but instead looked away.

The woman looked at the new life before her. She was young no more than fifteen, but her mental age was so much younger. She had no idea why she had been created. Reaching out the woman took the girl's hand and then held a picture of Diana.

"Bound as sisters, bound as blood." The woman said sadly.

The girl screamed as memories, thoughts, feelings, images all rushed into her head. She felt terrified, unsettled, and at the same time drawn to someone. The girl stood and looked at the woman.

"Who... Who am I?" The girl asked.

"You are Donna. Go now." The woman said as she stepped away.

The newly created Amazon moved away from the woman unaware of her nudity, and unaware of the dangers in Gotham. She had no idea that her soul was connected to Diana. That the two of them could see, feel, hear, and experience what the other saw, felt, and heard. She ran from the tomb and headed toward a large house. She could see it brightly in her mind. There was safety there, there was comfort there.

The woman watched the newly created Amazon and then turned to another form which appeared behind her.

"I did as you commanded Lord Hades." She said bowing to him.

"My gift to Hippolyta and to my daughter. A sister and another Daughter. Does she know why she was created?" Hades asked.

"I did not tell her my lord." The woman said.

"Good. The less she knows of being the bridge between Earth and Olympus the better. When the time is right I shall take my gift back and use her soul to open Olympus to the Earth." Hades said as he waved his hand and both he and the woman disappeared.

(Wayne Manor two hours later)

The gate to the drive opens as an elderly English gentleman steps out and looks at the girl who is standing there. The rain around her has matted her hair to her face and back. The dirt has formed into mud around her feet, and the cold of the rain is showing through the way she shivers as she stands holding her arms around herself.

"Child are you alright?" Alfred asks as he looks at the girl.

"Please... Help." The girl says as she starts to fall forward.

Catching her as best he can Alfred helps the girl to the ford LTD and opens the door. He guides her inside of the car and then stops to close the gate. Once that is done Alfred starts the car and begins to head back toward the manor. The moment the car stops Alfred looks at the girl to see that she is sleeping peacefully. He picks up a small ear piece and speaks into it for a moment. With in seconds A young man walks out. He looks to see master Dick opening the door and placing a sheet over the girl.

"What happened?" Dick asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. She was standing outside of the gate and when I arrived down there I could see that she was alone. She does have a striking resemblance to Miss Diana doesn't she?" Alfred asks as he opens the door for Dick.

"Yeah... She looks like she could be Diana's younger sister." Dick says as they walk into one of the medical rooms in the manor.

Alfred quickly checks her temptature and finds that she is a little below normal. He quickly grabs a couple of blankets and lays them on her. As he runs various scans on the girl she seems to sleep peacefully. Finally she sets up and screams in terror. Alfred looks at her as she begins to cry out in pain.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asks her.

(Grand Canyon.)

Diana screams again in pain as this huge alien like creature wraps its electrified tentacles around her. The creature seems to enjoy causing her pain and in the last six minutes it had knocked out Kara, over charged Steel's armor and caused him to shut down, destroyed Red Tornado, wiped Kal's mind clean, and it had swallowed Bruce... If for nothing else the thing deserved to die for that.

_Give in_ it says to her telepathically.

"Never!" She shouts as she tries to break free.

_We've defeated your friends, ate your lover. Give in._ it states telepathically.

Suddenly the creature lets go of her and screams both physically and psychically. Diana watches as lights begin to go off in its stomach and seconds later it lays on the ground unable to lift anything and a body comes out of its mouth. The man that crawls out looks horrible. There are cuts all over his arms, chest, and legs. The cowl that once covered his face is now missing, there are burns all over him, and some strange slime seems to cover his pants. He quickly kicks them off and presses a button to summon the batwing.

"Bruce!" Diana shouts as she heads toward him.

He grimaces in pain as she touches him.

"Tender." He says softly.

"What happened?" She asks.

"That thing attempted to digest me. I gave it a belly ache." He says with a smirk.

She looked to see that his belt was missing. He had set off his flash grenades and caused the creature to become weak.

"Is everyone alright?" He asks.

"Kara and Steel should be fine, but Kal... Hera, Bruce I don't know if that thing left enough of his mind intact for him to tie his shoes." Diana says as she looks at the drooling mess that is Superman.

"Clark!" Bruce shouts.

Slowly Superman turns toward him. He stands and walks a few feet before he shakes his head looks down at Bruce.

"Did what we discuss work?" Bruce asks

"yeah... That hypnotic suggestion to send all of my councious into a protected part of my mind worked, but how did you know that would protect me?" Clark asks.

"I didn't, but I doubted that the creature would continue to attempt to invade your mind if it thought that it had rendered you useless." Bruce says as he feels Diana help him stand.

"is Kara going to be alright?" Clark asks as he looks as his younger cousin.

"I would wager that she will be. Get everyone back to the Watchtower. I've got to head back to Gotham." Bruce says as he tries to walk only to find himself stumbling.

"You've got to get to bed." Diana says with an arched eyebrow.

"Diana..." he begins before she puts a finger to his lips.

"Don't argue with me Bruce. Kal, Wally has monitor duty. Tell him that if he doesn't mind would he take part of Bruce's and I'll send Batgirl up to finish." Diana says as she helps Bruce toward the Batwing.

"Will do." Clark says as he watches his friends enter into the Batwing and take off.

"The dysfunctional Duo." He chuckles as he requests that he, Kara, and Steel be transported to the Watchtower.

(Inside of the medical room in the Manor)

The girl calms down and pants as she looks at Alfred. She still looks scared, but she accepts his kind words.

"Thank you." She says as he hands her a cup of tea.

"You're very welcomed miss." He says as he looks at her.

"I feel like I know you." The girl says as she looks at him.

"I admit that you look similar to someone I know, but I'm afraid that I don't know who you are." Alfred says as he looks at her.

"My name... My name is Donna. And... And your name is Alfred." The girl says as she looks around her.

"I know this place. It's friendly and warm. The man who lives here is kind, but sad." The girl says as she looks toward the door.

"He's back home... and so... so is my sister." Donna says as she looks toward the doorway.

(Ooooo... A new origin story for Donna! And a mage who knows Diana personally? What else does Hades have in store? Tune in for more Wonder, Same bat channel, same bat time.)


End file.
